


Lucid & Blue

by jjoopea



Category: GOT7
Genre: Colors, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inception - Freeform, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Synesthesia, Tiny bit of Angst, keeping it short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjoopea/pseuds/jjoopea
Summary: Sometimes naming the color is the only way Jackson knows how to describe what he feels and lately, he's been feeling really red. Just as he pins down what, or rather who is at the root of it all, Jackson finds himself in a lucid dream that might help him deal with all the red in real life.A Jinson story about colors, feelings, dreams, and deep love that's been a long time in the making.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Jackson leans back on his bedroom door, dreading the late-night solitude. He closes his eyes and runs through a mental list of people he could call, but it's all in vain. There's only one person he really wants to talk to right now.

Jinyoung would probably come over if he asked... or agree to talk on the phone for a while at the very least. Jackson looks down to check the time. 3:17 AM. Nope. It's way too late. With their comeback performances starting up tomorrow, he really shouldn't be disturbing Jinyoung's sleep. If Jackson's dreams are going to be of the red variety tonight, it's probably best to keep the infuriatingly beautiful man at a distance anyway. When did it get so late? Dance practice must have gone on longer than he thought.

Jackson thinks back on the last-minute rehearsal when he'd accidentally locked eyes with Jinyoung in the mirror. It was a mere glance lasting no more than a couple seconds, but it was enough. He runs an unsteady hand through his hair, overwhelmed by a sudden shock of crimson. Jackson shuffles to his bed in the dark and sets his phone on the nightstand to charge. As he climbs into bed and snuggles under the covers, his heart begins to race with pulsing shades of bright cherry. He desperately tries to nudge into a bluer feeling, but it's only a beat of disappointing maroon before the heated red comes whoosing back.

Red, in any variation, is a complex feeling. It can be passionate or horrifying, seductive or messy, but no matter which way it goes, red is unfailingly intense. With all the red that's been plaguing him tonight, Jackson's sure if he goes to sleep now, his dreams will be so lucid that it'll feel like he didn't sleep at all come morning. He reminds himself that _feeling_ like he didn't sleep is much better than actual sleep-deprivation. Conscious dream control may be the one perk to it all, but lucid dreaming always brings about an aftermath of mental exhaustion the following morning. Jackson wishes he didn't have the useless ability to begin with. He sighs. There's just no winning.

On nights when Jackson is _physically_ exhausted enough, he'll lose all lucidity and dream white. This is something he figured out during their trainee days, a time when all the boys were living in varying states of physical exhaustion 24/7. To Jackson, being body-tired feels like all the colors are blending to cancel each other out. The overall effect is a lack of color and it's the next best thing to sleeping like a normal person. It's the precise reason why he lives the way he does, splitting his time between China and Korea to stay busy and more or less sleep functional year-round. This was the best fix for a long time until a pattern emerged over the years. Jackson likes to fixate on the group's comebacks as his lucid red trigger, but lately it's been more than just that. Deep down he knows his real trigger... is Jinyoung.

Whenever comeback season rolls back around, Jackson can expect an unstoppable storm of red in all shades, hues, and tints because that's when he gets to see Jinyoung the most. They eat, practice, exercise, perform, hang out, and even run errands together and Jinyoung has never failed to bring out the red. Jackson has been burying this truth deep down for years now because he's not sure whether the red is something awful like hate, or maybe it's something ~~amazing~~ worse like... love? Whatever the case, the one certain truth is that Jinyoung makes Jackson feel oh so very... _red._

Jackson can already tell he's not exhausted enough tonight for a dreamless white. The memory of Jinyoung's gaze is still too cherry. Sleep tugs at the edges of his consciousness and he reminds himself to think blue thoughts as he pulls the covers up to his chin and pats his pillows into a more comfortable position. At this point in their career, he will do whatever it takes to avoid getting caught eye-fucking Jinyoung on live TV again. If the immense amount of self-restraint it takes to keep the red at bay is the issue, then maybe letting go in his dreams will help him find some relief in real life? _Shit, isnt that a little pervy though?_ Jackson considers this for a serious moment. _I just need to talk to him. Tell him how I feel. That's all._ If there's even a chance that this dream confession could work, why not try? He has nothing to lose in a dream. And if it does help, then fuck it. Jackson will just have to dream lucid red conversations every night until this comeback is over because passing out on stage from lack of sleep has never been an option.

As sleep descends around him, Jackson thinks he hears the quiet ding of a text. He cracks his eyes open a fraction to see his phone display light up, confirming his suspicions. He wonders sleepily who it could be, but he's already too comfortable and close to sleep to check. The screen times out and his room returns to complete darkness. Jackson drifts off and the text is left unread.

 **Park Gae:** Sleep well Seunni.. see you soon

_Sent 3:28 AM_


	2. Dance Practice

Jackson opens his eyes and his surroundings materialize into an exact dream replica of the room where they practiced only hours ago in real life. The only unusual detail is the wall clock with its strange symbols instead of numbers, but this is Jackson's usual dream sign. The filming crew and Jackson's group members appear to complete the scene and he takes this as a cue to walk across the polished dance floor and into position. As he glances up to check his placement in the mirror, he catches sight of Jinyoung peeking over at him under heavily hooded eyelids. This might look like a glare of pure hatred dripping green to the untrained eye, but after years of careful observation, Jackson knows better.

Jinyoung is a master at disguising his feelings of affection. Apathy, disgust, and hatred are just a few of the many masks in his arsenal, but Jackson takes pride in the suspicion that he'd been the one to coax Jinyoung into showing more of his fond smiles over the years. As they dance the new choreography and cross into a different formation, Jinyoung throws another venomously seductive gaze through the mirror. Jackson panics as the overhead lights dim down to a rosy pink.

When the music ends, their staff members break out into applause and his group members cheer. Everyone is sweaty and beat, but satisfied with the results. Jackson hangs back as one by one, everyone takes their leave with a wave or a cheery farewell before vanishing through the door. Then finally, Jinyoung is the only one left.

"Aren't you going home?" Jackson asks as a towel appears in his hand. He runs it over his face and neck to wipe away the dream sweat.

"Not yet." Jinyoung shakes his head.

"Good. We can talk then."

Jackson decides to forge onward with an honest conversation, but Jinyoung raises an eyebrow in apparent disapproval.

"Seun-ah. _Talking_ about the choreography isn't the same as _practicing_ the choreography."

Jackson loops the towel around his neck. His subconscious is taking him by surprise tonight. "You're really going to keep practicing? We've been doing this for hours. Aren't you tired?"

"No rest for the wicked, right?" Jinyoung laughs evilly. He tosses Jackson a wink as he walks over to cue up the music.

Jackson's panic doubles as he averts his eyes from a great view of Jinyoung's wavy hips. Why is his subconscious resisting so hard tonight? Jackson's suggestion to talk should have been enough to steer his dream in the right direction, but dream-Jinyoung is making it very clear he doesn't want to comply.

"If you're too tired to join me, will you at least stay and watch?" Jinyoung asks as he faces the mirrors again.

"Why do you need me to watch?"

"Just in case I missed something?"

Jackson half shrugs, half nods in agreement and a chair appears just in time to catch him as his knees fold in defeat. Jinyoung resumes practicing their newest choreography and Jackson sits in his chair at the back of the room to watch and think. Something about Jinyoung is making this strange dream feel like more than just a loss of lucid control.

"Hey," Jinyoung says as he drops his arms and glares at Jackson through the mirror. "You're not watching."

"What? Oh sorry." Jackson wipes his face blank of any betraying emotions and leans over his knees in a serious attempt to focus. "Go for it, I'm paying attention now."

He watches as Jinyoung doesn't quite resist a tiny eye roll before resuming the steps. Jackson ducks his head and smiles strawberry red for the trademark Park Gae sass. He can't help it. His subconscious is doing a damn fine job of it with dream-Jinyoung's personality right now.

Jackson genuinely makes an effort to concentrate until he finally catches a small mistake.

"Jinyoung-ah wait, stop. You keep missing this part," Jackson interrupts as he jumps up to demonstrate. The towel falls to the floor in his haste.

Jinyoung tongues his cheek as Jackson obnoxiously overemphasizes the mistake a few times over. Jackson doesn't miss the momentary flicker of Jinyoung's mood and the pink to red shift in the stage lights to match, but he's too amused to feel bad about hurting Jinyoung's pride right this minute.

Jinyoung finally loses his composure and cracks an adoring smile. "Wang Jackson. Let's go!" he encourages with a beckoning gesture.

The music cues back up on its own and Jackson takes his position next to Jinyoung. The room flashes with groovy splashes of orange as they take it from the top, perfectly in sync, every movement sharp and accurate. Before the routine ends, Jackson wills the music to crossfade into a different song entirely. It's a chill instrumental with a seductive beat, something a lot like a song Jinyoung would have on his shower playlist in real life. The room deepens back to red, but Jackson is too busy freestyling to the sexy beat to notice. 

Jackson glances in the mirror as Jinyoung steps away to pick up the abandoned towel. It begins twisting in his hands and Jackson turns away to hide a satisfied smirk. _Two can play this game_. Jackson spins back around and when their eyes meet in the mirror, Jinyoung's gaze is magnetic. He bites his lip following the roll of Jackson's hips and Jackson can't contain his flush of cherry-red attraction. 

Jackson smolders in a wave of scarlet while he dances, extra pleased with himself as Jinyoung continues fidgeting with the towel. Jackson grins through an especially sexy body roll, losing himself to the groove of it for a moment, and Jinyoung can stand it no longer. He tosses the towel aside and strides up behind Jackson, gripping his waist and pulling his body flush against his own. Their bodies roll together to the music, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. The room pulses red around them, sultry and intoxicating. When Jackson leans back against Jinyoung's chest, he seizes the moment to spin Jackson around and into his arms. Surprised, Jackson clings to Jinyoung's shoulders to keep his balance and their eyes lock in an intense beat of burgundy. Jinyoung steps forward to pin him back, palms flat against the mirror on either side of Jackson's head. This is not at all what Jackson had intended.

"We need to talk," Jackson huffs nervously. Jinyoung's lips are unbearably close now.

"Really? Right now?" Jinyoung asks under fluttering eyelashes. "We're in the middle of dance practice."

"This isn't part of the choreography," Jackson grumbles.

"Don't you think it should be?" Jinyoung laughs and his smile is so pink it reaches the outer corners of his eyes in delicious crinkles.

"I'm not sure the fans would handle it very well," Jackson says. He reaches around and slowly smooths his palms down Jinyoung's back, watching carefully as the pink softens to a peachy glow at his touch. When he catches a glimpse of Jinyoung's tongue slicking over his bottom lip, ripe-red and extra plump, the urge to take a bite of it briefly crosses Jackson's mind. He tries desperately to push away the dizzying red thoughts.

Jinyoung's voice is smooth as velvet when he interrupts Jackson's internal dilemma. "But what about you, Jackson? Can _you_ handle it?"

Jinyoung leans in and Jackson's lips tingle at the close proximity. He most certainly can _not_ handle this. Jinyoung hooks a finger under Jackson's chin and searches his eyes, waiting patiently through a brief moment of mutual hesitation. With a choked sigh of frustration, Jackson rakes his fingers into Jinyoung's hair to pull him closer. When Jackson's lips finally crush over Jinyoung's perfect mouth, all the red in the room crashes over them like a crimson tidal wave.


	3. Reds Blues & Purples

They wrap their arms around each other as Jinyoung kisses Jackson back, their lips and hands sliding all over as the music swells magenta around them. Jinyoung moves to cup Jackson's face in his hands and Jackson molds over Jinyoung's lips with fluid kisses, his tongue slipping, circling, twisting, their uneven breaths rising, falling, catching. Jinyoung pulls back from the kiss and Jackson feels reality creeping in at the corners of his consciousness.

"Seun-ah, why didn't you ask me to come over after practice?" Jinyoung asks in a deep hush of royal blue.

Apparently dream-Jinyoung is referencing real life now. Jackson chooses to ignore this and smiles instead because this is not the first time he's felt Jinyoung's special brand of blue. Jackson is of the firm opinion that Jinyoung is always best in blues, though he has absolutely no complaints about the peachy pink feeling either. This blue is stable and safe and the perfect complement to Jackson's every day orange, even with all those reds lurking under the surface, threatening to burst out at the most inopportune moments.

"I didn't want to bother you..." Jackson mumbles, feeling a little surly. So _now_ Jinyoung wants to talk.

"You're never a bother to me. Why don't you see that?"

"If I called you every time I needed you and you always came to me, I'd never want to be apart. You always make it pretty clear we can't be together though..." Jackson replies in blooming purples, his red soaking up all of Jinyoung's blue.

"Aren't we together _now_?" Jinyoung responds in a surge of inky navy, threatening on black. That's new. Jackson's never felt the darkest color before... like the calmness of absence.

Jackson blinks, unsure of his feelings. The inkiness of this conversation doesn't feel like it's coming from his own subconscious. He's confused and stuck in a state between reality and dreams, but this feels significant. Already missing the brighter tones of blue and purple, Jackson tries to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Jinyoung-ah. We _are_ together now," Jackson emphasizes. He doesn't care if this is all just a crazy lucid dream anymore. "It's perfect," Jackson says as he bumps their noses together.

When Jinyoung finally smiles, the bubble of blue returns. A touch of pink reaches Jinyoung's smile again, and Jackson hugs him tight. He buries his head in the crook of Jinyoung's neck, shy and happy and full of the violet that continues blooming between them.

They hold on tight as the world tilts and they fall through the mirror at Jackson's back. The music fades as they land on top of his bed, but they're unfazed by the surreal transition. Jinyoung presses Jackson into the plush covers and brushes the hair off his forehead with delicate fingers. He traces the apple of Jackson's cheek with the soft pad of his thumb and Jackson hums with happiness. He never thought he could ever freely enjoy Jinyoung's touches like this.

"You don't always have to suffer through life on your own, you know..." Jinyoung says in deep tones of blue velvet.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're together like this, then we can be together whenever. Always."

Jinyoung leans down over Jackson for a soft kiss. The moment their lips touch, all of Jinyoung's blue seeps into Jackson until the reds and purples wash out completely. A glaring yellow spotlight switches on above them, interrupting their blue moment. With a whimsical pop, Jinyoung disappears.

"Jinyoung-ah?" Jackson calls out as he sits up on the bed, but the space feels empty, as though Jinyoung was never there in the first place.

The contrast between real life and dream state cuts through Jackson's consciousness. He sits there for a while, quietly reliving the best lucid dream he's ever had. The longer he thinks about dream-Jinyoung, the more his sadness grows. The blue of Jinyoung washes over him like a midnight ocean shimmering under moonlight. When Jackson finally gets the idea to will dream-Jinyoung back, all he gets is an echo.

"Seun-ah!" Jinyoung's disembodied voice calls, but it's disappointingly muffled and distant.

Jackson hears the sound of a fist pounding on the door, but when he looks around the room there's no door to be found. At the sight of being walled in on all four sides, he feebly wills the door back into existence too, but it doesn't work. Jackson lies back on his pillows to think, and can only guess his lucidity shattered as soon as all the red washed out. The red receiver of an old rotary phone appears in his hand and he longs to dial for Jinyoung, but the spin dial on the bed next to him doesn't have any numbers and the line is dead. The stretchy coil of cord tangles around him and he impatiently tosses it aside to vanish it in mid-air. What's the point of lucid dreaming if he can't even will a working phone? The dark ocean Jinyoung left behind laps at the shores of Jackson's sadness. He closes his eyes with a sigh and succumbs to the darkest of colors, that new inky black quiet of Jinyoung. It's so dark and complete that it blocks out everything except... deep sleep.

The next time Jackson opens his eyes, it's morning and an alarm is jangling from his phone on the nightstand. He reaches over to dismiss it and confirms that the numbers on the screen are displaying the time in a legible manner. When he raises his head to survey the room, his bedroom door is back where it should be. Jackson sighs and stares blankly up at the ceiling.

"Back to the real world."


	4. A Whole New Blue

When Jackson shuffles out into the living room a little while later, an unexpected guest turns to face him with a murderous glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, locking yourself in your room like that?"

Jackson freezes at the sight of a very rumpled and sleep-deprived Jinyoung standing in the middle of his apartment.

"Okay one, how are you here? Two, _why_ are you here?" Jackson asks but is quickly interrupted before he reaches the third question on his list.

"ANSWER ME."

"Hey, it's not what you think! It was just a little added security. I always lock my bedroom door when things get a little stressful... it's a peace of mind thing..." Jackson knows how lame this excuse sounds even as he says it.

Jinyoung huffs. "You haven't changed your passcode and you didn't reply to my text," Jinyoung answers with a forced sense of calm, holding up his fingers to indicate his answers to Jackson's first and second questions.

Jackson steps forward to rub his palms back and forth over Jinyoung's shoulders and arms. He wants to soothe whatever anxiety brought Jinyoung all the way here in the middle of the night.

"You could have used the spare key to open my bedroom door if you were so worried... it's under the cactus pot, remember?" Jackson is careful to keep his voice gentle.

"Right. I forgot about that." Jinyoung crosses his arms, not looking soothed at all. "You didn't look so great after practice last night and then you didn't reply to my text before I went to bed. I tried to sleep but something woke me up. Before I knew it I was already on my way here to make sure you were okay. But then when I couldn't open your bedroom door..." Jinyoung rakes through his hair, a frustrated breath hissing between his teeth. "Seun-ah, you really scared me! I banged on the door and yelled your name but you didn't respond. What was I supposed to think?"

Jackson pulls Jinyoung into a hug. "Jinyoung-ah, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Jinyoung slumps against Jackson as the rest of his worries dissipate and the relief finally sets in. He sighs into Jackson's shoulder, feeling a little teary, but he's too exhausted to even cry properly at the moment.

Jackson sways back and forth as he holds Jinyoung close. "So... why didn't I wake up in the hospital or something?" He attempts cracking a joke to cheer Jinyoung up.

Jinyoung pulls away to deliver a much-deserved punch to Jackson's stomach, but only at 20% strength. "I almost called 119 but you started snoring before I could even pull out my phone. Asshole." Jinyoung mutters with a tone of annoyance, but he's smiling now.

Jackson rubs his stomach with a pout of aegyo now that he sees Jinyoung's anger is spent. "And you slept on the couch, just to be safe?"

"No I didn't sleep, but yes I stayed to make sure you kept snoring until morning." Jinyoung punctuates this dry response with a terrifying side-eye as he pushes past Jackson toward the kitchen. "Coffee?" He grunts.

"Yes please!"

Jackson reminds Jinyoung that it's still early in the morning, so they settle for chamomile instead of caffeine. He goes as far as hinting at the possibility of taking a long nap to make sure Jinyoung gets enough rest before the premiere later tonight. They finish their tea in a flirtatious sort of silence. As soon as their cups are empty Jinyoung pushes Jackson into his bedroom and down onto his bed.

Jackson contemplates whether he should reveal that he just had the best sleep he's had in years and that it'll be hard to top it off with a nap right now, but Jinyoung flops down and aggressively cuddles Jackson against his own chest.

"I don't care if you don't need to nap. Your punishment is to keep me warm during mine."

Jackson laughs at the familiar blue of Jinyoung. "All right. It's the least I can do if it means you'll forgive me."

"I forgave you as soon as you started snoring," Jinyoung replies as he closes his eyes and snuggles Jackson closer. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I started laughing like a maniac in the hallway. I felt so stupid. And relieved."

Jackson cackles with soft glee as he pulls the covers up and nestles into Jinyoung's arms. He's not exactly sure what this new level of intimacy means for them, but it feels a lot like capital B boyfriends in the darkest of blues. So wonderfully _blue_. Jinyoung kisses Jackson's forehead and Jackson presses a responding kiss to Jinyoung's neck. Jackson sighs in contentment and settles in for what he expects will be an uneventfully restful nap. As their breathing slows and sleep tiptoes closer and closer, Jackson takes one last moment to appreciate this real-life moment. If he'd known it was going to be so natural to progress their relationship, he probably would have tried giving in to the red a lot sooner.

He always knew Jinyoung smelled good, but his beautiful maybe-new-boyfriend is especially fragrant here as they cuddle in his bed, every inhale swathed in the fresh scent of ocean rain and flowers. Jackson doesn't want to think too hard on it, but he suspects he wasn't the only one lucid dreaming about dance practice last night. He can't even comprehend what that thought could imply, but it's not something that needs to be hashed out immediately. He snuggles closer to Jinyoung and closes his eyes.

"Love you, Jinyoung-ah."

"Mmm love you too, Seunni."

Jackson falls asleep thinking he could really get used to this new blue.


	5. Epilogue

Jackson's head lolls to the side as the company van turns onto a familiar street. Jinyoung leans in close to inspect Jackson's face. It's unusual for Jackson to nap in the car like this right before a comeback... he's usually too keyed up to even blink. Worried that he might be getting sick, Jinyoung places his hand on Jackson's forehead to check his temperature.

Jackson sighs into the blanket tucked under his chin. "I'm not sick," he mumbles thickly.

"Then why are you so tired?"

"Not tired. Just sleepy. Comfortable. Happy."

Since his forehead doesn't feel hot, Jinyoung drops his hand, but can't quite contain a concerned sigh. Jackson catches and pulls Jinyoung's hand under the blanket to privately intertwine their fingers.

"Jinyoung-ah."

"Mm?"

"You look really good in red."

Jinyoung smooths his free hand down the lapel of his ruby red suit with a smirk. "But you think blue would be better. Yes, you've mentioned that already."

"Mmhm, exactly right. We need to get blue suits for the next performance..." Jackson mumbles for the third time since they boarded the van. 

Jinyoung gently removes his hand and tucks the blanket around Jackson's shoulders. He thinks Jackson looks rather good in this beige suit, but if his boyfriend wants blue then damn it, he will have blue.

"Yes, Seun-ah. That's why we're going to headquarters for a meeting right now. We're going to pitch the blue suits so hard they won't even think saying no is an option."

Jackson laughs, eyes still closed with half-sleep. He mentioned the idea for blue suits as soon as he and Jinyoung were fitted in red and beige. Jinyoung let Jackson whine in varying shades of blue for exactly five minutes before checking to make sure they had enough time to make this work. Then he threw caution to the wind and begged one of the manager hyungs to drive them to headquarters for an important last-minute meeting.

Jinyoung wasn't sure why he was going to such lengths when all he probably needed to do was call the head coordinator and make the request over the phone, but Jackson's desperation for blue didn't feel like a petty costume change and Jinyoung wanted to go about arranging it in a respectful way so he wouldn't be blamed for being a diva and etc. etc. Jinyoung noticed a change in Jackson ever since the night they shared that insane lucid dream. He's not sure how it happened and hasn't had many lucid dreams of his own in the past, but he'd felt the startling red in the practice room that night, just as Jackson had.

"He's infected me. I'm doomed," Jinyoung had thought initially in jest (and probably poor taste), but when he returned to the practice room in his dreams, steeped in the deepest of reds, everything changed. He couldn't deny the crimson feeling and instead of trying to squash it down, he decided to let it be and let it grow (after years of feigned ignorance).

The rest, of course, is history. Jinyoung found his blue and gave it all to Jackson, if anything just to give the man some peace. Now Jackson's not stuck swirling in an endless sea of aggravating red anymore. The reds and oranges are still there because that's just the essence of Jackson to the core, but with Jinyoung's calming blues and blacks to balance things out, Jackson has been sleeping like a baby through whatever storms have come their way ever since.

The van parks at their destination and Jinyoung gives Jackson a little nudge, squeezing his knee to wake him up. Jackson blinks and turns to stare into Jinyoung's eyes.

"Come on, let's go get your blue," Jinyoung says with a grin, so adorable and pink.

Jackson bunches the blanket away in one hand and squeezes Jinyoung's hand with the other. Without all the red clouding him now, he feels like he can take on the world. All he needs is Jinyoung and their blue. To Jackson, it's a winning combination that feels like home. 

Jinyoung reaches across Jackson's seat to open the sliding door. He encourages Jackson out with a nod.

"Our blue," Jackson amends before he ducks out with a confident smile.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have just posted this as a one-shot, but I like to think it was an exercise in being concise. Short chapters, short fic, very sweet, the end. Looking back it seems likely that this story was inspired by synesthesia and the movie Inception! (Ooh and maybe the Lullaby MV?) Pardon me while I pluck all the little distracting jinson sprouts as I make my way back into sageuk mode. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3 and please remember...
> 
> Black lives matter. Do not spread silence.


End file.
